Trompeuses apparences
by klarolisia
Summary: Bonnie se réveille dans une maison qu'elle ne connait pas. Mais que peut-elle bien faire là ?


_******Un grand merci à Mermaid pour avoir fait la couverture de cet OS. **__Suzann********__****** s'est occupée quant à elle de celle du Klaroline "Ecoute ton coeur".**_ Si vous cherchez une créatrice pour vos histoires, n'hésitez pas. Elles sont géniales, adorables et en prime ont du talent. Laissez moi un message, je transmettrai.   


* * *

_**Trompeuses apparences !**_

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et constata qu'elle y voyait trouble. Avait-elle été droguée ? Sa tête tournait. Il lui fallu encore quelques minutes pour recouvrer la vue et constater qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était. Il lui sembla que c'était une vieille bâtisse abandonnée. La vue qu'elle offrait sur de verts pâturages confirmait qu'elle était isolée. Les plafonds était fissurés et il manquait quelques plaques de plâtre aux murs. Elle avait été déposée sur un lit, parfaitement fait et semble-t-il laissée là. La pièce était vide. Pas un meuble, pas un tableau, pas un bibelot, juste ce lit, aux draps parfumés dans cette chambre. Elle se redressa le plus silencieusement possible. Elle mit un pied à terre et grimaça sous le craquement du parquet. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et glissa un œil par le trou de la serrure mais ne vit rien de l'autre côté. Alors elle posa sa main sur la clenche qu'elle abaissa lentement. Elle l'entrouvrit à peine et tendit l'oreille afin de savoir si elle était seule. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur sortir de sa poitrine et décida de prendre de longues inspirations afin de tenter de se calmer. Il faut dire que le cadre inconnu et désuet la renvoyait à des films d'horreur. Elle n'osait se l'avouer mais elle était en panique. Quand elle fut presque certaine qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement, elle sortit. Elle s'avança dans un couloir desservant six portes. A chaque fois, elle retenait sa respiration et ouvrait. Elle se fit ainsi une idée de l'endroit et constata que toutes les pièces qu'elle visitait étaient désespérément vides. Mais que pouvait-elle bien faire là et pourquoi l'y avait-on amenée ? Elle trouva une salle de bains et tenta d'ouvrir un robinet mais l'eau aussi avait déserté cette ruine. Elle descendit le grand escalier et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en bas. Un salon, une salle à manger, une cuisine et un cellier. Elle se présenta à l'entrée et mais la porte était verrouillée. Elle lança un sort pour l'ouvrir mais se rendit compte qu'il ne marchait pas. Elle essaya de faire exploser les vitres mais encore une fois rien ne se passa. Un restant de bougie au sol lui fit tenter de l'enflammer sans succès une nouvelle fois. Force était de constater que ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit à la main. Un mur invisible l'empêchait de sortir, elle était manifestement prisonnière. Son angoisse grandissait. Allait-elle mourir ici, seule ? Elle resta une partie de l'après-midi à chercher une solution. Elle trouva un vieux tournevis et entreprit de faire un trou dans le mur. Elle ne récolta qu'une fine épaisseur de poussière sur ses mains mais ne put creuser suffisamment profondément pour créer une ouverture. Alors que le soleil tombait et qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer sa première nuit là, elle entendit une voiture. Elle se figea contre un mur et tourna juste la tête pour tenter d'apercevoir le visiteur qui venait de se garer devant l'édifice. Elle vit une silhouette sortir du véhicule mais ne reconnut pas l'individu. Il faut dire que dans la pénombre, c'était difficile. Elle décida de se cacher et monta à l'étage. Elle opta pour la salle de bains et se recroquevilla dans la baignoire, un restant de rideau la camouflant suffisamment. Elle entendit le grincement de la lourde porte d'entrée. Elle tremblait.

- Mon bébé ? Fit une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Tu es là ? Mais oui, forcément que tu es là. Tu veux jouer, c'est bien ça ? Comment trouves-tu notre refuge ? Elle crut un instant qu'il s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre mais ayant exploré chaque parcelle de cette maison, elle s'y savait seule. C'était donc à elle qu'il parlait. Elle n'y comprenait rien et avait peur. Elle regrettait cette intrusion, elle qui espérait qu'on vienne la sauver. Elle se figea quand elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Bonnie ? Je vais te trouver tu sais. Il ouvrit une première porte. Est-ce que je chauffe au moins ? Tu n'es pas très joueuse à ce que je vois. Elle eut juste le temps d'enfouir sa tête dans ses genoux quand il débarqua dans la pièce. Elle coupa sa respiration quelques dizaines de secondes et fut soulagée quand il referma la porte. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration, attendit d'être certaine qu'il n'y ait plus un bruit et releva la tête ! Trouvée ! J'ai gagné. Il s'assit sur le rebord et la regarda un air narquois aux lèvres. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Il lui tendit la main. Kol Mikaelson, enchanté ! C'était donc lui, le cadet de la fratrie des originaux. Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu, quelque fois malgré tout même si personne n'était au courant, pas même lui. Ils avaient failli sortir ensemble sans même qu'il ne le sache. Une histoire somme toute assez banale. Elle conversait depuis un bon moment avec un charmant jeune homme sur le net et ils s'étaient fixés un rendez-vous dans le parc d'une petite bourgade, non loin de Mystic Falls. En y allant, elle s'était approchée et l'avait reconnu au tout dernier moment. Du coup, elle avait fait mine de continuer sa route et était partie. Elle s'était toujours demandée s'il avait fait le rapprochement mais elle ne put plus jamais retourner à leurs conversations et mit un point final à cette amourette virtuelle. Personne n'était au courant, ni Elena, ni Caroline. Alors qu'elles l'interrogeaient sur sa rencontre avec celui qu'elles nommaient alors « l'inconnu », elle leur avait menti en prétextant que le garçon n'était pas venu au rendez-vous. Pourtant, à partir de ce moment là, à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait croisé, elle avait eu un pincement au cœur. Mais son aversion pour les vampires et la condition d'ennemi publique numéro 1 de sa famille l'avait dissuadée d'aller plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- Disons que tu es mon invitée ! Il lui tendit la main qu'elle repoussa violemment et se redressa en s'appuyant à la baignoire. Elle lui adressa un regard noir.

- Je veux partir d'ici.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ?

- La dernière fois, tu as desséché mon frère et il n'a que moyennement apprécié si je suis honnête alors, cette fois-ci, pour régler nos petites affaires dans ta charmante ville, nous avons décidé que tes amis se passeraient de tes services. Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, ils sont grands à présent. Il lui sourit.

- Elle sortit de la baignoire.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt à les toucher. Il l'attrapa et la colla au mur, la bouche contre son oreille.

- Sinon quoi ? Elle tenta de lui envoyer une rupture d'anévrisme sans succès.

- Il faut que je te dise. Cette ruine fut le lieu de ralliement d'un grand groupe d'exorcistes il y a quelques siècles. Tes ennemis jurés. Cet endroit est comme possédé. C'est drôle non ! Je peux t'y faire entrer ou sortir mais toi tu ne peux rien toute seule. Tu es coincée ici… Avec moi pour seule compagnie. Et il prit le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche. Elle le repoussa violemment, il la laissa faire amusé.

- Ne me touche pas ! Il lui lança un regard prometteur comme un « On verra, peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non ! ». Elle sortit de la pièce et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse pour rejoindre le salon la plus grande pièce de la bâtisse afin de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux. Il la rattrapa.

- Je vais rester combien de temps ici ?

- Je ne sais pas ! On verra.

- Tiens regarde je t'ai apporté quelques petites choses. Ne connaissant pas encore tes goûts, je me suis permis d'amener différents trucs. A ce moment là, deux camions arrivèrent et s'immobilisèrent devant la maison.

- Il est temps que cet endroit ressemble à quelque chose. On frappa à la porte.

- Tu t'en occupes mon bébé ? Elle ne lui répondit même pas et croisa simplement les bras sur son buste. Apparemment c'est moi qui m'y colle. Et il partit ouvrir. Certains hybrides de Klaus apparurent et ils commencèrent à décharger des meubles afin de remplir l'espace. Ils s'affairèrent dans la cuisine, le salon montèrent à l'étage. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le cadre changea. Ils branchèrent un groupe électrogène pour alimenter le frigo, les lumières, la pompe à eau et le ballon d'eau chaude. Deux heures plus tard, ils repartirent. Kol et Bonnie se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face. Il alluma la cheminée et s'installa sur un fauteuil.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas soif. Elle était debout et lui tournait le dos.

- Si tu veux, tu peux te changer, je t'ai fait porter quelques vêtements. J'ai choisi moi-même tes culottes.

- Perds pas ton temps en flagorneries, je vais dans ma chambre. Tu me préviendras quand je pourrai partir d'ici. Elle allait sortir de la pièce.

- Notre chambre tu veux dire ! Elle se retourna et le dévisagea. Il avait l'air très sérieux ce qui eut pour effet de la dissuader de mettre un pied à l'étage.

- Tu préfères rester près de moi. Eurêka ! Je n'ai même pas eu à insister, en lui servant un whisky et en lui tendant le verre. Elle donna un coup sur le cristal d'un revers de main et il se brisa au sol.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas soif. Il prit un autre récipient, le remplit à nouveau et le lui proposa.

- Je te conseille de le prendre avant que je te le verse moi-même dans la gorge. Avec son ton le plus charmeur et un sourire carnassier. Elle réfléchit quelques instants à ses options. Comme elle n'en avait aucune, elle prit le liquide qu'elle déposa sur la table et s'en éloigna. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas, qu'avec sa vitesse vampirique il se posta devant elle, le verre en main.

- Je n'aime pas ça. Dit-elle.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire ! Bois ! N'ayant d'autre alternative, elle le porta à sa bouche et avala une gorgée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tousser, l'alcool lui brûlant la trachée. Il se mit à rigoler.

- Satisfait ?

- Installe-toi bébé. Tu es ici chez toi. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'il lui indiquait.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Je me prénomme Bonnie.

- Fut un temps où tu ne disais pas ça… bébé. Elle se sentit rougir. Une chance que sa peau métisse camoufle en partie sa gêne. Il faisait référence à leur époque virtuelle. Il avait donc tout compris.

- Passé révolu ! Je ne savais pas que c'était toi.

- C'est pourquoi tu m'appréciais. Mais un vampire originel et une sorcière, c'était impensable pour toi ! Elle sentit de l'amertume dans sa voix.

- C'est pour ça que je suis là ?

- Je t'ai expliqué la raison de ta présence ici. Mais quand Klaus m'a confié ses projets, je me suis proposé pour veiller sur toi personnellement. Et il a gentiment accepté. Il leva son verre. Trinquons ! En souvenir du bon vieux temps.

- Il n'y a pas de bon vieux temps entre nous. Il n'y a rien du tout ! Elle se leva et s'enfuit à l'étage. Elle s'enferma dans la chambre bien qu'il n'y ait aucune serrure et commença à pleurer seule dans le noir. Après deux bonnes heures, elle se calma enfin. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit frapper à la porte mais ne dit pas un mot.

- Le dîner est servi ! Je te laisse cinq minutes pour te présenter. Si tu ne le fais pas, je viendrai te chercher moi-même. Elle le détestait ! Il était répugnant et méchant avec elle. Il l'obligeait à faire ce qu'il voulait. A contre-cœur, elle sortit de la pièce, descendit les escaliers et se présenta dans la salle à manger.

- Tiens ! Viens t'asseoir. Il lui apporta une assiette de soupe qu'il avait préparé lui-même. Elle n'y toucha pas et resta assise à table sans mot dire. Il vint s'installer près d'elle, prit la cuillère et la présenta devant sa bouche.

- Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse manger moi-même bébé ? Elle souffla, lui arracha l'objet des mains et commença à manger. Il rejoignit sa place apparemment satisfait.

- Ça te plait ? Il se savait bon derrière les fourneaux, il avait passé près d'une année dans les cuisines d'un grand restaurant étoilé Parisien. Elle ne répondit rien. Il reproduit le procédé, se leva à nouveau. Cette fois, il attrapa sa chaise qu'il fit basculer en arrière, et laissa à peine deux centimètres entre leurs bouches.

- Je ne me fais pas comprendre ?

- C'est à peine mangeable ! lui dit-elle fermement en le défiant du regard. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle eut beau se défendre qu'elle ne put s'extirper de son emprise. Quand il se décida à rompre le baiser, elle lui assena une gifle mémorable dont le bruit résonna dans la pièce. Il l'attrapa plus rudement encore et y ajouta la langue. Elle protesta vivement mais rien n'y fit. Il continua un moment. Quand il eut terminé, il se dégagea et la regarda à nouveau. Elle respirait fort et ses yeux trahissaient son immense colère. Elle ne broncha pas. Elle savait que si elle bougeait, l'étape d'après serait pire encore. Alors il mouilla ses lèvres et déposa sur sa bouche un baiser d'une douceur incroyable, la laissant bouche-bée. Comment pouvait-on être si violent et si tendre à la fois.

- Je préfère ça bébé. Elle baissa les yeux. Il se rassit à sa place.

- Nous allons passer quelques jours ici. J'ai pris quelques livres, des jeux, de quoi nous occuper. Y a t-il quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir et que je pourrais nous faire porter ?

- Oui la clé des champs !

- Très subtile à ce que je vois. Autre chose ?

- Un pieu du vieux chêne blanc ? Il sourit.

- Ça aurait été avec plaisir mais ils sont en rupture de stock et j'imagine qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Klaus aura récupéré le dernier.

- Alors je n'ai besoin de rien. Il eut une pointe d'agacement mais se contint.

- Bien passons au plat à présent. Il lui apporta une assiette de volaille avec des petits légumes délicatement disposés. C'était magnifiquement bien présenté mais elle fit mine de ne pas le voir.

- Régale-toi !

- Je n'ai plus faim. Y suis-je contrainte aussi ? Un éclair traversa les yeux de Kol.

- Oui ! Alors elle prit sa fourchette et goûta. Elle laissa involontairement échapper un « hum » de contentement. C'était tout simplement délicieux.

- Content que ça te plaise. Tu pourrais même finir par être agréable tu sais. Elle se maudit d'avoir donné un signe d'encouragement à ce monstre et décida de ne pas relever. Elle finit son assiette.

- Il vint la desservir et lui demanda.

- Alors c'était bon ?

- Oui ! Ça te va.

- C'est un bon début. Il allait retirer son assiette mais elle l'attrapa, se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Il lui emboîta le pas. Arrivés dans la pièce, elle posa le plat dans l'évier.

- Pour le dessert, je ne m'en suis pas occupé moi-même, je l'avoue mais je nous ai fait livrer par pli express réfrigéré, des gâteaux de ma pâtisserie préférée. J'espère que tu apprécieras.

- Ben oui, t'imagine bien, jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres c'est une seconde nature chez moi ! Il l'attrapa et elle comprit qu'il allait encore l'embrasser. Alors elle se ravisa.

- Pardon. Il la saisit quand même et s'immisça à nouveau dans sa bouche. Cette fois elle ne chercha même pas à perdre son énergie dans une bataille perdue d'avance et attendit qu'il en termine. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

- A partir de maintenant ma petite vipère, à chaque fois que je n'apprécierai pas une de tes réponses, je viendrai me satisfaire dans ta bouche. C'est clair ?

- Quand on peut faire plaisir ! Elle se maudit aussitôt mais c'était trop tard. Comme elle ne s'était pas défendue la fois d'avant. Il commença par deux petits baisers sur le coin de ses lèvres, un troisième appuyé sur sa bouche et enfin glissa sa langue doucement pour rejoindre la sienne et tenter de les lier. Peine perdue ! Elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Il se retira. Elle lui adressa son regard le plus noir et il attrapa ses hanches en la regardant avec insistance. Elle baissa alors les yeux. Satisfait, il la lâcha et sortit deux petites assiettes sur lesquelles il déposa quelques mignardises. Elle voulut prendre la sienne mais il l'en dissuada du regard. De retour dans le salon, il les déposa sur la table basse et l'invita du bras à s'installer. Elle s'exécuta et commença par un mini millefeuille. Elle n'avait jamais rien mangé d'aussi succulent.

- Alors ? Lui demanda-t-il. Elle aurait adoré l'envoyer sur les roses mais connaissant la sentence, elle lui dit simplement.

- C'est bon !

- Bon ? Il lui attrapa le bras.

- D'accord, exquis, lâche moi ! Il sourit.

- Ben voilà ! C'est quand même plus agréable quand tu es honnête. Elle se dit que quand elle sortirait de cet enfer et qu'elle retrouverait ses pouvoirs, elle le dessècherait pour les mille ans à venir.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir donné une chance ?

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Du tout ! Elle réfléchit avant de répondre.

- Parce que tu es tout ce que je déteste Kol. Elle serra les poings, espérant que son honnêteté lui ferait échapper au supplice buccal. Il ne réagit pas.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais derrière l'écran !

- J'idéalisais un garçon normal, pas un monstre.

- Je n'ai pas triché tu sais.

- J'ai vu ce que je voulais voir. Je me suis bercée d'illusions. J'ai eu tort ! Il n'est rien que je regrette plus que ce moment là. Elle allait se lever mais il la retint.

- A ce point là ? Elle ne répondit pas. Il la laissa s'éloigner.

- Il est tard ! J'aimerais me reposer si c'est possible. Ça se passe comment ? L'interrogea-t-elle.

- Nous dormons ensemble dans la chambre.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Du tout !

- Je pourrais m'installer dans le canapé. J'ai un petit gabarit.

- Non !

- Elle s'installa en face de lui, à bonne distance.

- Je croyais que tu étais fatiguée ?

- Je vais attendre d'être épuisée finalement. Elle regarda droit devant elle, évitant de croiser ses yeux.

- Viens ! On va prendre notre douche. Cela eut l'effet d'une claque et la sortit de ses pensées.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Je ne vais pas me répéter deux fois. Tu as deux minutes pour me rejoindre.

- Jamais !

- C'est ce que nous allons voir. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle recula et commença à courir. Il la rattrapa avec sa vitesse vampirique et la hissa sur son épaule. Il ne la posa au sol qu'une fois la porte de la salle de bains refermée. Elle se sentait piégée. Il ouvrit le robinet et commença à faire couler l'eau. Il réalisa qu'il avait oublié les serviettes et le nécessaire de toilette. Alors il sortit pour aller les chercher. Il se retourna vers elle.

- Inutile de préciser que te cacher ne servira à rien ! Quand il revint, elle était toujours là. Il en fut ravi. Il prépara tranquillement le linge, posa une savonnette sur la baignoire, s'assura que l'eau était à bonne température et commença à se dévêtir. Bonnie, en état de choc n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

- Déshabille-toi !

- Non ! Il s'approcha d'elle, nu comme un ver et posa ses mains sur le haut de son chemisier. Elle les attrapa et les repoussa loin d'elle en signe de protestation. Il recommença et défit le premier bouton puis le deuxième. Elle sentit des larmes longer son visage. Il enleva son chemisier et vint près de son œil en happer une qui s'échappait. Il déboutonna son pantalon et abaissa la fermeture éclair puis le fit descendre le long de ses jambes. La culotte suivit et il dégrafa son soutien-gorge libérant sa poitrine. Il posa le tout sur une chaise. Il prit soin de la détailler de haut en bas s'attardant sur ses seins ronds et gourmands. Elle put sentir elle-même alors qu'il se collait à elle qu'à l'évidence, elle lui faisait le plus grand effet. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans la baignoire. Il s'installa lui même est commença à se savonner. Quand il eut terminé il se rinça et lui tendit le savon. Elle ne réagit pas, absente. Il entreprit donc de le faire lui même et frictionna son corps de haut en bas. Il fut doux, n'insista pas plus particulièrement sur sa poitrine, son intimité et ses fesses que sur toute autre partie de son corps. Puis il sortit, se sécha et noua une serviette autour de sa taille. Toujours immobile, Bonnie était désespérée. Que pouvait-elle bien faire face à lui ? Il décidait de tout et ne lui laissait aucun choix. Il lui tendit un peignoir qu'elle enfila rapidement cette fois comme un bouclier protecteur, attachant fermement la ceinture. Cela ne lui échappa mais il ne dit rien. Il la prit par la main et la conduisit dans la chambre.

- Fais pas ça ! Cette fois c'est lui qui resta silencieux. Il appuya sur le bouton « on » d'une chaîne hi-fi et un slow démarra. Il l'invita à le rejoindre au milieu de la chambre et l'enlaça, collant leurs tempes, posant la main de Bonnie sur son cœur, la sienne au dessus. Il commença à les balancer tous deux et à tourner.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu aimais danser Bonnie. Tu vois, nous y sommes !

- S'il te plait ? Lui dit-elle suppliante. Tu n'as pas le droit Kol.

- Ce sont les choses de la vie Bonnie. Je t'ai connue moins prude derrière l'écran.

- Je n'ai… Elle hésitait.. Je… Elle n'y arrivait pas. Il approcha son oreille de sa bouche pour l'inviter à parler… Jamais… Elle se reprit… Je… Rien ne venait… Suis… Elle inspira… Vierge ! Il tenta d'accuser le coup mais il ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Ça ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit et pourtant, à présent que le mot était lâché, c'était une évidence qui expliquait certaines de ses réactions. Elle ne s'étendait jamais sur les questions intimes lors de leurs virtuelles conversations alors que de son côté, il l'aurait voulu bien souvent plus entreprenante. Pour autant elle pouvait se laisser aller à quelques allusions ça et là, ce qui l'enchantait et qu'il ne manquait jamais de relever. Il la planta et partit se servir un verre au salon, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et fixa les flammes. Il n'était pas homme à s'embarrasser d'ordinaire et cela ne changeait rien à ses plans dans le fond. Il réfléchissait simplement à la manière dont il allait aborder les choses à présent. Il y passa un moment. Quand il remonta dans la chambre, l'ouverture de la porte la fit sursauter. Elle se recroquevilla sur le matelas. Il laissa tomber la serviette qui cachait sa nudité, l'attrapa et la soulagea du peignoir toujours noué. Il prit un verre et un couteau qu'il avait apporté avec lui, lui fit une petite entaille sur l'avant-bras et rempli en parti le récipient. Il compressa la plaie un moment et finit par y mettre du sparadrap. Puis il s'allongea sur le lit.

- Viens dans mes bras.

- Kol ! Il la regarda et elle comprit qu'il valait mieux qu'elle obtempère. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, s'immobilisant près de lui. Il ferma les yeux. Elle n'osait pas bouger de peur d'éveiller en lui des idées perverses. Elle laissa passer au moins une heure avant de se détendre et se convaincre qu'il s'était endormi. N'en pouvant plus, elle ferma les yeux à son tour et rejoignit Morphée. Elle plongea dans ses songes, sentant une chaleur envahir son corps. Un index longeait sa colonne vertébrale et s'attardait dans le creux des ses reins lui procurant des frissons. Elle gémit. Elle ne voyait pas le visage de son partenaire mais il était si doux, si doué qu'elle n'y pensa même pas. Elle sentit une bouche sur son mamelon et elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour l'offrir plus encore. Elle attrapa la hanche de l'homme et se colla tout contre lui. Il embrassa son cou puis picora son visage de petits baisers comme des sucreries en remontant sur son front dans un premier temps et en se dirigeant vers son nez. Elle sentit une main contre son intimité et des sensations nouvelles naître en elle. Un doigt longea ses courbes personnelles et se figea sur son bouton d'or. D'abord autour traçant de grands cercles puis se rapprochant petit à petit jusqu'à entrer en contact avec. Il faisait de plus en plus chaud et ces astucieuses caresses la firent gémir et s'ouvrir. Tout est toujours parfait dans les rêves se dit-elle ! Son bassin à présent incontrôlable bougeait et un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier et alla s'enduire de son humidité pour revenir la titiller. Elle sentait le désir l'envahir. Une bouche se posa sur un coin de sa lèvre puis alla sur l'autre pour enfin joindre leurs bouches. Elle laissa entrer l'invité et commença à tournoyer quand elle se réveilla et réalisa que Kol l'embrassait, qu'elle y répondait et qu'il avait deux doigts entre ses lèvres, au niveau du pubis.

- Te voilà enfin ! Je t'attendais. Tu es si belle quand tu te laisses aller bébé.

- S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça.

- Tu resteras vierge si tu le désires. Mais je veux te voir prendre du plaisir et me répondre enfin. Sinon je prends tout ! Il enleva la main et la laissa réfléchir. Dans sa tête elle vivait une véritable confusion. Elle était encore sous l'emprise de l'envie qu'avaient éveillé en elle son rêve et l'appel de la chair ordonné par son bouton d'or. Elle ne pouvait rien contre lui de toute façon, il ferait bien ce qu'il voudrait qu'elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de le satisfaire.

- Je veux ta parole.

- Tu resteras vierge, je te le promets. A moins que tu ne changes d'avis ?

- Je n'en changerai pas !

- Affaire conclue dit-il ! Alors il reprit tout à zéro. Homme d'expérience, il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait eu le temps de redescendre sur Terre et que reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés gâcherait le moment. Il commença par tracer des huit sur son épaule, alla dans le haut de son dos pour l'effleurer. Après de longues minutes, la sentant toujours tendue et peu réceptive, il intervint :

- Tu te souviens de notre accord ?

- Je fais comme je peux !

- Pars dans un rêve si c'est plus simple. Elle n'avait jamais eu de rapport avec ses petits copains parce qu'elle avait une peur viscérale de l'acte amoureux. Il lui arrivait de se satisfaire seule en se caressant mais elle n'avait jamais franchi la limite en allant trop loin. Elle s'y prenait toujours de la même manière. Toujours le même fantasme. Un inconnu qui la caressait et lui procurait du plaisir jusqu'à la jouissance clitoridienne. A ce moment précis, alors que l'orgasme la ravageait, les traits du visage de l'inconnu se dessinaient et elle le reconnaissait. Toujours le même homme. Lui pas un autre et pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle s'emportait, elle tentait tout au long de l'acte de deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Bonnie savait que si elle se moquait de l'originel, si elle simulait, il n'hésiterait pas à lui voler son bien le plus précieux, sa virginité. Alors elle repartit dans les bras de l'inconnu qui la satisfaisait à chaque fois et l'amenait à des délices inavouables. Elle oublia Kol et ses manières et laissa des gestes réels se mélanger à ses charnelles pensées. Les débuts furent laborieux parce qu'elle revenait toujours à la réalité mais petit à petit sous l'insistance et la maîtrise des caresses, la patience du bourreau et la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve, elle succomba. Il sut qu'elle l'avait rejoint quand elle partagea à nouveau un baiser. Il goûta ses seins l'un après l'autre, ses mains baladeuses attrapant une fesse pour l'une et caressant ses cheveux et sa nuque pour l'autre. Il explorait chaque parcelle du haut de son corps. Il la savait inexpérimentée et craignait qu'elle ne revienne à elle s'il devenait trop audacieux. Aussi, il y alla tout doucement, centimètre par centimètre évitant longtemps son pubis mais l'effleurant à l'occasion pour l'éveiller. Quand il la sentit prête, il s'aventura à nouveau vers son intimité et glissa son majeur entre ses lèvres. Il descendit s'imbiber de sa gratitude, et comme elle ne protesta pas, il comprit qu'il pouvait retourner faire connaissance avec son bouton d'or. Elle gémit et cette fois alla d'elle même l'embrasser. Kol était aux anges ! Elle respectait leur contrat, cette sorcière était une femme de parole et il adorait ça. Bonnie quant à elle, visitait la bouche de son inconnu et s'enflammait de son toucher si prometteur. Elle se sentit petit à petit happée par le désir, s'ouvrit plus encore et lui offrit de longs soupirs. Il sentit qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

- En veux-tu plus encore ? Elle ne répondit pas de suite, hésita longuement et finit par conclure.

- Non ! C'est parfait. Alors il intensifia ses mouvements pour la libérer en la fixant pour ne plus jamais oublier cet instant béni. Elle n'y fit même pas attention et alors que l'orgasme arriva, elle hurla simplement :

- Koooooooooolllll ! Confessant les pensées interdites qu'elle s'était autorisée pour en arriver là. Un aveu terrible qu'elle cachait à tous depuis qu'elle avait appris que le jeune homme pour qui elle en pinçait devant son ordinateur, n'était autre que le frère de son pire ennemi. A défaut de pouvoir succomber à cette relation, elle se permettait d'en rêver seule dans son lit certains soirs. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait de révéler à voix haute le nom de celui qui partageait ses nuits, elle enfouit la tête dans son torse, rouge de confusion tentant de reprendre son souffle. Il la serra tout contre lui et ferma les yeux, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Ils restèrent là un moment avant qu'il ne saisisse sa main tremblante et la pose sur ses parties intimes. Elle était satisfaite soit, mais le feu continuait de l'habiter lui. Et la récente révélation de Bonnie l'avait transporté, il ne pouvait pas en rester là.

- Je ne sais pas ! Dit-elle simplement. Il noua leurs doigts et lui montra comment il fallait s'y prendre. Il ajusta la pression, régla la vitesse, s'attarda sur les parties les plus sensibles. Il lui apprit le secret des caresses dont il raffole. Quand il la sentit prête, il la laissa se débrouiller seule et l'encouragea de sa respiration. Lente au départ puis de plus en plus rapide. Il se détacha pour la regarder mais elle baissait toujours la tête. Il la supplia sans le lui dire de lever les yeux. Elle sentait qu'il l'observait intensément et cela la bouleversa au point de lui faire lâcher prise sans même en avoir conscience. Il glissa sur elle et se présenta dressé devant son orifice la forçant à le regarder. Elle leva les yeux mais ne dit rien. Il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et resta un moment à la dévisager. Il s'abaissa vers son visage et joignit à nouveau leurs bouches. Elle accepta le baiser et y répondit. Elle sentit un liquide lui couler dans la gorge. Il lui pinça le nez et envahit complètement sa bouche, l'empêchant de respirer. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il ne bougea pas. Elle suffoqua, s'étouffa, perdit connaissance et il ne la libéra que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus battre son cœur. Là il trempa les doigts dans le verre contenant les hémoglobines humaines de la sorcière et vint les déposer sur ses lèvres. Elle revint à elle immédiatement et ouvrit les yeux, le sang originel ayant cette particularité d'achever la transformation instantanément. Il la regardait et n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours dressé devant elle. Elle sentit une émotion l'envahir et sa nouvelle nature la désinhibant complètement, renforcé par l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait, lui permit de le saisir par le bassin pour tenter de les unir. Mais bien que vampire, elle en restait moins forte que lui. Elle plongea alors son regard dans le sien et le découvrit tel qu'elle l'avait toujours vu. Il n'était pas que beau. Il se dégageait de lui une assurance certaine et un charisme auxquels elle avait toujours été particulièrement sensible.

- Dis-le moi bébé ?

- Non ! Il allait basculer sur le côté quand elle le lui cria enfin.

- Je te veuxxxxxx ! Alors il poussa lentement et entra en elle en l'embrassant. Quand il fut certain qu'elle ne ressentait plus la gêne liée au déchirement de l'hymen et qu'elle s'était habituée à ses dimensions, il commença à appuyer ses va-et-vient, allant toujours plus loin en elle, lui arrachant des gémissement aigus de plus en plus rapprochés. Elle avait planté ses ongles dans son dos, lui créant une série de vibrations intenses.

- Je vais graver mon nom dans ton corps bébé pour l'éternité. A ses mots elle s'ouvrit plus encore et avança son bassin pour trouver l'angle le plus approprié pour accroître son excitation. Quand il le comprit il gagna en assurance et finit même par donner de grands coups de reins pour s'enfouir le plus possible en elle. Elle criait et il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre s'essouffler dans son cou. Il tentait même de nouveaux mouvements pour la satisfaire. Quand il sentit qu'elle y était, il se laissa aller à son tour et se cala tout au fond d'elle alors qu'il l'inondait de sa semence. Elle se cambra une dernière fois pour l'accueillir et ils crièrent ensemble quand l'orgasme les ravagea.

Il se posa quelques instants sur elle pour reprendre sa respiration alors qu'elle le serrait fort, réalisant tout ce qui venait d'arriver. Il lui confia entre deux respirations.

- Nous sommes les mêmes à présent bébé. Tu as le droit de m'aimer. Contre toute attente, la sorcière déchue ressentit un immense soulagement. Non ! elle n'aurait plus à sauver le petit monde de Mystic Falls. Oui ! elle pourrait décider de son avenir et choisir sa destinée. Beaucoup auraient parié que jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait pu souhaiter être vampire. C'était sans connaître les petits secrets qu'elle cachait et le poids qu'elle ressentait au quotidien de devoir sauver les autres sans jamais penser à elle.

- Je t'aime ! Lui souffla-t-elle. Elle pensa simplement que la seule chose qui lui manquerait serait cette virginité qui avait si longtemps eut de l'importance à ses yeux et qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu offrir. Pour autant elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir succombé.

Kol avait pourtant omis de lui préciser un point. La régénérescence des vampires. A peine cinq minutes après l'acte, elle sentit son ventre se durcir légèrement et s'interrogea. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ? Mon ventre dit-elle !

- C'est normal ! Ton corps se modèle à nouveau comme avant ta transformation. Autrement dit, son vagin reprenait place et son hymen se reformait. Au petit matin, notre vampire vierge avait déjà expérimenté plusieurs défloraisons et alors que Kol ouvrait un œil, elle envisageait leur prochain rapport avec enthousiasme. Comme il semblait peiner à émerger, elle prit les choses en main et décida cette fois de s'installer sur lui. Quand il fut fièrement ériger en elle, elle commença à donner du rythme. Elle ne fut contente que lorsqu'elle le sentit se soulager, en grimaçant et en l'honorant d'un braillement rauque. Alors seulement, elle se repositionna à ses côtés et attendit que le plus beau tour de magie qu'elle connaisse opère dans ses entrailles. Elle le regarda, lui adressa un grand sourire complice et se blottit contre celui qui lui avait offert une éternelle virginité, et qui avait gravé en elle les trois lettres du plus doux des prénoms : Kol.

* * *

**Coucou ici ! Je mets mes notes en bas pour ne pas spoiler.**

Bonjour à tous ! C'est qui qui ? Ben c'est toujours bibi !

Rose d'Epine m'a lancé un petit défi. Celui de faire un OS "lemon" sur Kol. Il parait qu'il n'en existe pas. Alors j'arrive à la rescousse pour sauver l'honneur du cadet des Mickaelson. Nous avons convenu ensemble qu'il concernerait Bonnie puisqu'il y serait question de virginité. J'ai trouvé l'exercice amusant et stimulant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Et oui Rose, tu ne rêves pas... Un OS en moins de 48 heures, c'est l'effet bibi demi-auteur. Je ne me suis pas servie de toi comme lecteur témoin, c'est vrai mais bon... Je suis une grande fille et comme tu es très fiction Kol en ce moment, tu auras certainement la surprise en arrivant sur le site. Bisous... Il est pour toi celui-là.

A bientôt pour les reviewers et à jamais pour les autres puisque je n'aurai pas l'occasion de vous répondre. ! J'ajouterai mes réponses aux reviews anonymes s'il y en a, ici-même au fur et à mesure.

Bisous tous.

Bibi demi-auteur.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

**Bamon56** : Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir enlever la plus grosse épine du pied de mon aventure Fanfic. Je m'explique Bamon. J'ai posté cet OS et je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit beaucoup lu si je suis honnête. J'ai vu le nombre de vues augmenter jusqu'à atteindre les 100 sans qu'aucune review ne soit postée et j'ai douté. J'ai relu l'OS trois fois, j'ai même failli le retirer. Alors que j'en parlais avec Rose d'épine (une amie auteur) justement qui tentait de me rassurer, deux reviews sont arrivées presque qu'en même temps et ça m'a apaisé. Tu ne le sais pas mais s'il est encore là, c'est en grande partie grâce à toi alors merci, merci et merciiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Guest 1** : Merci pour ta review qui me réconforte aussi du coup ! C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu m'écris en plus. J'ai eu une soirée difficile je me remets de mes émotions ! lol J'ai envoyé une copie par MP à Sweetyk pour info.

**Bellatrix** : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Oui j'ai enlevé les pouvoirs de Bonnie dès le départ, finalement un peu comme dans la série où elle ne les retrouve vraiment qu'en fin de saison et devient Super Bennett, la méga sorcière (je plaisante mais l'idée est là ! lol). Après tu sais, c'est toujours compliqué de plaire à tout le monde. Je donne une vision du Kennett, la mienne une nuit de mars 2013. Pour cet OS, disons-le franchement, Rose d'Epine m'a fait un gros appel du pied "Lemon" pour faire plaisir aux fans frustrés. Et les comprenant parfaitement, ça m'a inspiré. Après on m'a réclamé aussi du Kol+Caroline (Kolorine) et il est très possible que je m'y mette rapidement pour leur faire plaisir aussi et parce que j'adore le personnage de Kol que c'est aussi une manière de lui rendre hommage en espérant qu'on nous le mette dans le spin-off. _**  
**_

**Alix** : Coucou toi ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour la manière dont tu as appris pour Kol... Pour ce qui est de ton message personnel. Il n'y a pas à se lancer et surtout rien de pathétique. Je trouve ça normal. Prends ton temps, il n'y a aucune urgence si ce n'est celle de te sentir en confiance. Si tu ne l'es pas alors ce n'est pas le bon moment pour toi tout simplement. Merci pour ton message très touchant ! Bisous

**Lilas** : Merci pour ta review et quel compliment pour Bonnie. Ecoute, j'aime surtout les originaux et le klaroline et tout particulièrement Kol et Klaus. Après pour les couples, si on prend les femmes de la série, il n'y a guère que Caroline, Bonnie et Elena comme choix. Et comme l'évolution des personnalités des filles ne m'emballe pas, je tente à l'écrit de les amener vers ce que j'aimerais. J'ai commencé l'OS Kolorine pour info donc d'ici quelques jours ! Merci d'avoir laissé une trace de toi, c'est encourageant et motivant. A bientôt j'espère.

**Guest 2** : J'enrage là derrière mon écran. Tu n'as pas mis de pseudo et du coup je ne sais même pas à qui je parle alors que tu as l'air de me connaître ! Snifffffff ! lol Déjà merci pour ta review, adorable. Je voulais rendre hommage à Kol que j'aime énormément. Tu parles de mes écrits, je suppose que tu fais référence à "Pour une autre danse" où il apparaît. J'adore lui mettre des dialogues, j'adore le mettre en scène, c'est un grand plaisir pour moi. Vraiment. Après, la fille... Ben il n'y a pas 36 choix non plus donc voilà. Et puis, je voulais faire un clin d'oeil aux fans de ce couple à qui on a coupé tout espoir. Pour info l'OS Kolorine est en cours d'écriture et il sera classé M également. Un petit plaisir pour les fans du couple aussi. J'espère qu'il plaira... En tout cas, comme d'hab je vais faire mon maximum pour qu'on s'amuse. Kol oblige ! lol Merci d'être là.

**Guest 3 **: Pensez à mettre des pseudos, c'est dommage. j'ai l'impression de parler à des fantômes et c'est tellement impersonnel que je suis contrainte de vous différencier par des numéros ! Beurck. Oui, c'est ça j'arrive à la rescousse pour sauver l'honneur du cadet. J'ai trouvé l'image drôle. Et pour ce qui est d'Elena, je la trouve pas mal occupée en ce moment mais sait-on jamais... Un deuxième chapitre un jour ? Avec moi tout est possible ! lol Merci pour ta review, c'est cool !

**Jessica** : Ben oui ! Pauvre Elena quand même. Ce serait sans doute un choc pour elle ! Quoique ces derniers temps, elle a l'air très occupée. Pour ce qui est de la pauvre Bonnie, elle a sauté sur Jaimie la saison dernière et du coup le pauvre il a pris peur et n'est jamais réapparut. S'en est-il remis d'ailleurs ? lol Merci pour ta review.

**Mermaid** : Quelle surprise ! Après notre conversation où tu m'expliquais ne pas pouvoir lire autre chose que du klaroline, tu me laisses une review sur mon kennett. J'imagine que le fait que te t'ai demandé si tu accepterais d'en faire la couverture a attisé ta curiosité. Pourtant tu as pris la peine de le lire et finalement tu sembles contente de l'avoir fait. Merci beaucoup. Comme quoi, tout arrive même l'inenvisageable ! Bisous

**Guest 4** : Je te remercie pour ta review. Ce que j'aime dans ce que tu écris au delà de tes touchants compliments c'est que je sens à quel point tu apprécies le personnage de Bonnie. Je n'ai pas caché avoir fait cet OS à la demande d'une amie et j'ai du mal avec la sorcière de TVD qui ne m'a jamais vraiment emballé pour être cash. Pourtant, alors que je n'envisageais absolument pas un deuxième chapitre, tu m'y fais songer tout d'un coup. Comme quoi, rien n'est jamais figé. Dis m'en plus sur elle ! J'adore la manière dont tu en parles. Merci d'avoir franchi le pas et laissé une review.

**Guest 4** : Merci beaucoup pour ta réponse. Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'ai du mal avec Bonnie. Je n'ai pas pu finir la saison 1, je me suis arrêtée à l'épisode 8 et je n'ai pas vu la saison 2. Apparemment c'est là qu'elle est la plus intéressante. Comme quoi ! Je te rassure j'ai vu la saison 3 et 4 hein ! lol Bref. Je suis très intriguée malgré tout parce que tu sembles vraiment en admiration devant elle. Ouvre un compte FF si tu veux bien et viens discuter avec moi. J'aimerais en savoir plus mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on croit que je cherche à faire monter mes reviews. A bientôt j'espère.

**Yula** : Coucou toi ! Un grand merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Tu n'es pas la seule personne à me demander une suite. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, rien n'est jamais figé, 48 h avant l'écriture de cet OS, je n'avais jamais pensé écrire un jour un Kennett. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais me consacrer aussi à ma fiction longue... Après je verrai... Je n'oublie pas les appels ici !

**Teambonbon** : Bonsoir Teambonbon et merci pour ta review. Ecoute, j'ai été très surprise par ton annonce avec le week Kennett parce que je n'étais absolument pas au courant ? Comment se fait-il que personne ne m'en ait parlé ! Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire "crotte". C'est dommage ! Je ne savais pas du tout. Je suis vraiment désolée. La prochaine fois, parlez m'en avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. C'est plus judicieux ! Bisous et pardon de ne pas y avoir participé.


End file.
